bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| died = | death cause = | occupation = Writer/Author WIE Shareholder | title = | residence = The Kesller Institute Jericho City, USA | family = Walker family | parents = Nicolas Walker Leticia Alvarez (deceased) Amelia Walker (step-mother) | siblings = Chase Evans (half-brother) Dria Walker (half-sister) Lavery Walker (half-sister) Tristan Walker (half-brother) | spouse = Cory Robinson (1999-2002; dissolved) Chris Brady (2009+) (2002) invalid Jake Bauer (2003-2006) divorced (2007-2008) divorced | romances = Stavros Kyriakis (broken engagement) Ric Lane Will Jacobs | children = Charlie Robinson Alex Robinson Serina Bauer Karina Brady Unnamed child Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Stavros) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Terry Walker Valerie Walker Javier Alvarez (deceased) Connie Alvarez (deceased) | aunts/uncles = Victoria Walker Vania Walker | nieces/nephews = Carter Evans Danny Wilson Diana Wilson (deceased) Sara Roberts | cousins = Terri Benson Terell Winters | relatives = | color = #00CCCC | color text = | species = }} Nicole Concelia "Niki" Brady (née Walker; previously Robinson and Bauer) is a fictional character on the original web soap series, Glory Days. As the only biological child of Nik Walker and his first wife, Leticia Alvarez, Niki has always felt the need to be perfect. She wouldn't allow herself to make mistakes. It was hard for her to get over her own mistakes which is the reason for many of her hardships in life. =Character History= Nicole "Niki" Walker was born June 6, 1978 in Crystal Springs, Bricksburg County. She is the daughter of mob boss, Nicolas Walker and his first wife, Leticia. She has two half brothers, Chase Evans and Diego Santos; and two half sisters, Dria and Lavery Walker. She is the mother of 4 living children. In 1992, Nik's wife, Rhonda Wexler murders Nik when she burns his house down with him in it. Thirteen year old Niki is left to fend for herself with her grandmother Valerie Walker by her side. Niki and Dria then relocate to Jericho City with Valerie. In 1994, Niki meets and falls in love with Josh Houston, her classmate. Niki and Josh decide that they would like to be each other's "first time" and they make love; Niki later discovers that she is pregnant. Shortly after this Niki goes missing that is discovered almost a year later revealing that she miscarried her child. In 1999, it was learned that Nik was actually alive and in 2010 it was discovered that Nik had found a therapist to erase Niki's memory so she had no recollection of her child which Nik forced her to abort or Josh. Life in Jericho Early Relationships After losing her dad, Niki begins rebelling against her grandmother, Valerie. She falls for a cruel trick played on her by Cory Robinson. Niki is one of the most popular girls in school and she constantly teases on Cory. While at a party, Cory get his revenge when he drugs Niki's soda, hoping she'll make a fool of herself. Niki ends up falling ton the pool but when she goes inside a quiet room laydown, another student forces himself on her. Niki is so far gone that she can never indentify her attacker, but Cory is found guilty of drugging her. Though her grandmother presses charges, after a heartfelt apology from Cory, Niki convinces her grandmother to drop the charges. In just a few short weeks, Cory and Niki form a very close friendship. What Niki and Cory don't expect is that they'd fall in love with one another so quickly. After professing their love to one another on a cold January night in 1993, the two have sex for first time. Niki is crushed when she learns that she is pregnant and feels that her dreams can never be achieved. Though her grandmother is upset, she promises to support Niki in whatever she decides to do. Niki's aunt Viki even opens up about the child she gave up as a teenager. Cory on the other hand doesn't really react to her pregnancy the way she expects him to. Cory runs away from home shortly after learning about Niki's pregnancy. After learning of Cory's disappearance, Niki and Valerie tell Cory's mother, Beverly Robinson about baby. Beverly tracks down her son, brings him home and gives him and Niki a stern talking to. Beverly's pep talk helps both the teens realize that they must grow up, and fast. Though the two don't have a relationship Cory and Niki become the best of friends while raising their son Charlie Robinson. The name Charles was recommended by Beverly for some uknown reason. In late 1996, Cory introduces Niki to his friend, Stavros Kyriakis. Stavros and Niki fall in love quickly but Stavros's grandmother Theadora Kyriakis strongly opposes of their relationship. Theadora thinks that Niki will destroy her grandson's life and does her best to break them up, including kidnapping Niki and making Stavros think she's dead. On July 2, 1997 Stavros announces his engagement to Niki to the world through a magazine article accompanied by a photoshoot. The entire Walker family is shocked when Niki's late father, Nik is revealed to be alive. As they make wedding plans, Theadora finds a pregnancy and reveals that Niki is pregnant. She doesn't expect Stavros to take it well but he is ecstatic. Theadora is so angry that she deliberately runs Niki over with her car which causes Niki's miscarriage. The couple calls of their engagement shortly after. Cory and Niki then persue a relationship in hopes of raising their son together. The couple becomes engaged in March 1999 but Niki holds off the wedding claiming she isn't ready. When Nik is murdered by her grandfather, Javier Alvarez, Niki realizes that life is too short. She and Cory finally marry on November 30, 1999. Just weeks later, Cory begins persuing his dream of becoming a news reporter. Though he is only an intern, he takes it upon himself to cover a story in Texas which he believes is his big chance at becoming a real reporter. Though Niki is reluctant to let him go, he does and she regrets the decision for the rest of her life. Cory's helicopter crashes in Houston and he is presumed dead. Second Marriage Niki is so devastated that she turns to her highschool friend, Chris Brady whome she doesn't know has been hiding his feelings for her since highschool. When Chris tells her the truth she is a little overwhelmed and tells him that they can no longer be friends. Nik likes Chris and persuades Niki to give him a chance. It turns out that Chris is great with Tristan and as a Christmas gift in 2001, Chris asks her to marry him. The couple marries on Valentine's day in 2002. At the reception, everyone is shocked when Nate appears in the doorway. Nik is furious and refuses to allow Nate back into his daughter's life and Chris suggests that Niki finalize her divorce to Nate so they can get married legally. Niki leaves a broken hearted Chris feeling obligated to get back together with Nate. The couple renews their wedding vows in a double wedding with Dria and fiance, Dr. Andre Wilson. Nate later introduces his family to a close friend of his, Dr. Jake Bauer. Nate claims that he and Jake are just catching up Niki becomes suspicious when she finds Jake reviewing some of Nate's medical records. Nate begins having dizzy spells and passes out at the dinner table and claims that he is just tired. On September 30, 2002, Nate and Jake disappear together and Niks assumes the worst, that they are gay. Both Niki and Dria learn from Dre that Nate has a severe brain tumor. Niki rushes to the hospital on October 3, only to learn that Nate has already died. She is devastated and blames both Jake and Andre for keeping Nate's secret. Family Issues & Departure Niki and Jake get closer when he reveals that he was with Nate when he died. Niki feels a connection to Nate through Jake and the two become good friends. During a party for Jake's uncle, Patrick, Jake and Niki get stuck in the elevator together, and she goes into labor. Jake panics because he's a nurosuergon and has no idea how to deliver a baby. Fortunately Andre coaches them through it and Niki gives birth to a healthy baby boy, whome she names after Nate. Jake and Niki get even closer and he admits that he is falling for her. Niki agrees that they should take things slow but meanwhile, Jake helps her raise her sons. In the spring of 2003, Niki gets the shock of her life when she learns that Nik had an affair with Amelia was he was married to her mother which resulted in Chase Evans. Niki is so upset that she leaves town with Jake and Dria refuses to even associate herself with her father, meanwhile Nik divorces Amelia for hiding Chase. Niki returns in November for the birth of Dria's twins but wants to leave again. Jake reveals to Nik that he and Niki plan to get married but he wants his blessing. Nik approves and the couple marries in December 2003. Niki is shocked when she finds a picture of Jake and Chris together as kids and he reveals that they are cousins. Niki decides that she can't forgive Nik for cheating on her mother and they leave town on an extended honeymoon after dropping Tristan and Nate to his parents. Return Niki and Jake are living on a private island in Puerto Rico when Niki gets a call from her brother Diego revealing that Dria has been kidnapped. The couple returns home only to learn that Nik's affair with Amelia so many years ago had cause. Nik makes the painful confession that Leticia had began having an affair with the local whetherman, Eric Dalton resulting in her getting pregnant. Eric was believed to have died in on the day of Dria's birth in 1981. Nik couldn't bring himself to tell Niki that Dria wasn't his daughter but Eric's who had kidnapped her. On June 23, 2004, Dria is shot and killed. Eric steals her body before paramedics can get her to the hospital morgue. Eric instead has a private funeral for her and then disappears. Niki realizes that she won't always have a chance to patch things up with Nik and build a relationship with Chase, so she and Jake decide to stay in Jericho. In the summer of 2004, Walker International Enterprises (WIE) becomes the victim of a hostile takeover by Dante DiMera. Dante had been buying out all the shareholders and then finally revealed himself as the soul owner of WIE. Niki's aunt, Viki is forced out of her position as CEO and her grandmother Valerie's office is bombed. Daphne DiMera, Dante's daughter and Terence's fiancee manages to get Niki at former WIE headquares, now called DiMera Enterprises. She then goes to her wealthy father in law, Charles Bauer, for help. Charles buys out majority of the shareholders and puts it over the top when he gets Dante to sell him a few. Now being the controlling shareholder, Charles votes Dante out of the CEO position and turns his shares back over the Niki and the rest off the Walker family. Chris's Return Chris, who is now a detective returns to Jericho City to investigate a drug ring. Niki and Chris instantly reconnect which Jake doesn't approve of. Both assure him that they are just friends and that he has nothing to worry about. Chris doesn't know that the man he's investigating has been watching him, and has him being followed. In December 2004, Niki is kidnapped and held for ransom by leader of the drug trade.